Kata Hati Seorang Shino
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Shino hanyalah seorang pemuda pendiam yang misterius. Tak seorangpun mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya. Tahukah kau bahwa dia menyukai seorang gadis manis berambut biru? Main chara : Shino. Slight NaruHina.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic genre angst dengan Shino sebagai tokoh utamanya. Mungkin slight NaruHina. Enjoy!

**Harta yang Terpendam**

Aku menatap sendu kearah langit. Tak ada awan tebal yang menggulung-gulung pagi ini. Bahkan banyak burung-burung yang hilir mudik kesana kemari. Aku duduk terdiam di bawah pohon Sakura yang belum mekar ini. Kemana sih kedua temanku itu? Tak tahukah mereka bahwa aku sudah menunggu mereka selama satu jam lamanya? Lama-lama aku mulai merasa kesal. Andai saja ada kaleng minuman disini, niscaya sudah kutendang jauh-jauh untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku ini.

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi ketika mereka, lelaki bertato taring merah di pipinya dan seorang gadis manis berambut biru, menghampiri diriku. Oh, tentu saja disertai anjing putih sebesar singa yang merupakan hewan kesayangan lelaki bertato taring tersebut. Reflek aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menatap mereka.

"Terlambat dua jam." Ujarku dingin. Sepertinya mereka langsung merasa bersalah karena mereka langsung menunduk-nundukkan badan dan tertawa lebar, bagi lelaki bertato itu saja.

"Maaf, Shino. Tadi Naruto meminta bantuan kami dulu." Jawab Kiba Inuzuka, lelaki bertato taring merah yang sejak tadi memegang pundakku.

"Gomen, Shino-kun." Gadis manis itu langsung membungkkukan badannya dengan wajah tersipu. Ah, wajahnya memang gampang tersipu.

"Naruto meminta tolong apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Yah, sebenarnya dia hanya meminta tolong pada Hinata untuk mencarikan gurunya yang tidak kunjung ia temukan. Tentu saja Hinata membantunya menggunakan Byakugan." Jawab Kiba panjang lebar. Sebenarnya tanpa Kiba memberitahuku pun, aku sudah tahu bahwa Naruto pasti meminta tolong yang aneh-aneh.

"Oh." Jawabku singkat. Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki yang disukai oleh Hinata. Seorang bocah berandalan yang suka bertindak seenaknya. Dia memang sedikit bodoh, tapi entah kenapa Hinata menyukainya. Dia bilang dia menyukai tekad dan keseriusan Naruto. Hah, membuat panas saja.

"Jadi, kita jadi ke tempat Kurenai-sensei?" Tanya Kiba, memecah suasana sunyi yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kami bertiga. Hinata mengangguk, sementara aku hanya terdiam. Tidak ada gunanya juga berbicara.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Akamaru!" Ajak Kiba. Hey, apa dia tidak salah? Kenapa hanya Akamaru yang diajaknya?

"Ayo, Shino-kun." Ajak gadis yang sedari tadi diam saja. Aku yakin dia masih memikirkan Naruto. Aku hanya menghela napas sambil berjalan bersamanya kearah Kiba yang sudah mendahului kami.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Kiba sih sudah berlari-lari bersama Akamaru, meninggalkan aku dan Hinata jauh di belakang. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak suka suasana canggung seperti ini. Hanya saja, aku maupun Hinata tidak pandai membuka suatu percakapan. Kulirik Hinata, dia sibuk tersenyum kepada nenek tua yang kebetulan kami lewati. Aku menghela napas lagi. Aku tak mau diam seperti ini terus. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin aku ketahui. Setelah menguatkan hati, hal yang bisa aku tanyakan adalah, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Kulihat dia cukup terkejut terhadap pertanyaan yang aku ajukan. Wajahnya yang putih langsung memerah seketika. Oh tidak. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku, sekadar untuk meyakinkan. Dia mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ke–kenapa Shino-kun menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membuka percakapan." Jawabku. Bukan ini yang ingin aku katakan. Sesungguhnya aku ingin berkata bahwa aku menyayangimu. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan berpaling dari Naruto. Tidak akan pernah.

"Ma–masih seperti biasa. Ka–kami tetaplah teman." Jawabnya. Bisa kurasakan rasa kecewa dalam ucapannya. Aku menegadahkan kepalaku. Matahari mulai menyengat.

"Lebih baik kita cepat. Kiba pasti sudah sampai di tempat Kurenai-sensei."

"Baik."

Aku dan Hinata mempercepat langkah kami. Dugaanku benar, Kiba sudah sampai di tempat Kurenai-sensei. Kulihat dia tidak sendiri –selain Akamaru. Ada Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, dan pemuda itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Kulirik Hinata, mukanya sudah memerah lagi sekarang. Aku sedikit kecewa dengan kehadirannya. Bagiku sudah cukup mengetahui bahwa gadis yang kusukai menyukainya. Tidak perlu sampai melihat gadis yang kusukai tersipu dan kelihatan bahagia karenanya.

"Kalian lama sekali." Celoteh Kiba. Aku mengabaikannya. Toh, dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku meski aku memberinya death glare.

"Hinata-chan! Kita bertemu lagi!" Teriak Naruto girang. Sial, mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku ingin memukulnya. Sekali lagi kulirik Hinata. Aku yakin, dalam jangka waktu lima detik, dia pasti pingsan.

5

4

3

2

1

Yak, aku benar. Dia pingsan. Sayang, tepat sebelum dia jatuh Naruto menangkapnya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan!" Teriak Naruto panik.

"Cepat bawa ke dalam." Usul Shikamaru santai. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup paham bahwa Hinata memang suka tiba-tiba pingsan bila berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menuruti perintah Shikamaru. Tanpa dikomando, kami semua mengikutinya.

Kurenai-sensei terlihat cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba ini. Apalagi beramai-ramai seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terkejut melihat Hinata tidak sadarkan diri, terlebih sekarang dia digendong oleh Naruto.

"Eh, baringkan saja Hinata disini." Ujar Kurenai-sensei sambil berjalan kearah sebuah pintu. Yah, itu kamar tidurnya. Naruto membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur. Setelah Kurenai-sensei menyelimutinya, dia langsung bergabung dengan kami sementara Kurenai-sensei menuju ke dapur.

"Hey, Naruto. Tumben kalian kemari. Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba yang pasti sudah sejak tadi ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Oh, aku diajak Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Naruto santai. Kiba menoleh pada Kakashi-sensei. Meski memakai masker, aku yakin dia tersenyum.

"Yah, aku sedang tidak ada misi sekarang. Lalu Naruto menemukanku dan aku mengajaknya kemari." Jawab Kakashi-sensei.

"Kau, Shikamaru?" Tanya Kiba pada lelaki pemalas tersebut. Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku hanya menengok Kurenai-sensei saja." Jawabnya tanpa beban. Kenapa ada orang seperti dia, ya? Pemalas tapi sangat jenius.

Tak lama kemudian, Kurenai-sensei datang sambil membawa nampan berisi satu poci teh dan enam buah cangkir. Dia lalu duduk di sofa yang terpisah dengan kami.

"Ada apa kalian ramai-ramai kemari?" Tanyanya lembut. Wajah Kurenai-sensei terlihat sangat tenang, meski aku yakin bahwa dia masih terpukul atas kematian Asuma-sensei.

"Ah, kami hanya mampir saja." Jawab Kakashi-sensei. Semuanya mengiyakan. Tak lama setelah kami kehilangan pembicaraan, terdengar ada pintu terbuka. Hinata muncul dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah.

"Ano–Maaf tadi aku, eh–"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Jawab Kurenai-sensei. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelahku, berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah–ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Bahkan melihat mereka saling berbicara membuatku hampir tak dapat mengendalikan diriku.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan, Hinata-chan. Cepat sembuh, ya!" Ujar lelaki berambut pirang itu lagi. Kulirik Hinata. Bisa kulihat seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ah, aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari bocah Kyuubi ini. Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, di mata Hinata hanya ada Naruto. Aku tak lebih dari teman bagi Hinata. Teman satu tim lebih tepatnya.

Merasa hatiku sudah tidak karuan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Setelah meneguk teh yang disuguhkan oleh Kurenai-sensei, aku bangkit dari dudukku.

"Kurenai-sensei, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Permisi." Ujarku sambil menundukkan badan dan langsung berbalik.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Ujar Kiba.

"Sampai jumpa, Shino-kun." Ujar Hinata pelan. Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei hanya mengangkat tangannya. Bisa kulihat itu dari sudut mataku. Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku menuju pintu depan. Kurenai-sensei yang mengantarku, hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang sepi. Kedua tanganku ku masukkan ke dalam saku jaketku.

Aku memang seperti ini. Tak pernah bisa menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan. Meski sakit, aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaanku pada Hinata dalam-dalam. Kalau pun aku mengatakannya padanya, perasaanku malah akan membuatnya merasa bimbang. Antara membalas perasaan temannya, atau tetap mencintai orang yang dia sukai. Aku tersenyum tipis. Biarlah aku mengalah. Aku akan tetap menyayanginya, meski dia tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

**FIN**

Wuah, kesambet apaan Yuu? Tiba-tiba bikin fic angst gini? Ya, fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi janji Yuu pada seorang author disini. Tapi, maaf ya jadinya angst gini. Hehe. *dibantai* Dan maaf juga soal judulnya itu. Yuu nggak bisa ngasih judul!! *mukulin palu ke kepala*

Review, please?


End file.
